


Writer's Month 2019: TWRP Edition

by somethingsintheair



Series: TWRP Fic Compilations [4]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Writer's Month, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: A collection of prompt fills forWriter's Month,written during the month of August. Warnings/pairings/etc for individual fics will be in each chapter's notes.





	1. tap tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: annoyance  
characters: sung & phobos  


_tap. tap. tap._

It was incessant.

_tap. tap. tap tap._

He couldn’t seem to sit still.

_tap tap. tap tap tap._

He didn’t even have a consistent rhythm?

_tap. tap tap. tap. tap._

Phobos slammed his hands down on the table. Sung looked up from his meal, startled, restless fingers frozen in place.

“What’s up, buddy?” he asked, “Everything okay?”

Phobos didn’t answer. Not outright, anyway. Instead, he rested his hand atop Sung’s and flattened it against the table. It wasn’t necessarily an aggressive gesture, but it was firm enough for Sung to get the message.

“Oh,” he said with a chuckle. “Sorry.”


	2. splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hurt/comfort  
characters: sung & havve  
warnings: mention of blood, injury

“DAMMIT!”

The cry was soon followed by the sound of metal clattering to the floor. Havve set his newspaper down in his lap, glancing around the room, waiting for someone else to address that issue. When it was pretty clear that wasn’t going to happen, he let a puff of air out of his vents and stood from the couch.

He could hear Sung sniffling as he approached the bathroom, and that really didn’t do much to motivate him to help. But he figured it could be something serious, so he had to intervene anyways.

Sung was standing in front of the counter, hand clutched to his chest, a bit of blood seeping through his fingers. He was, in fact, crying, and the way he looked up at Havve with teary eyes was almost endearing.

“WHAT IS WRONG.”

Slowly, Sung opened his hand, revealing a splinter in his palm.

Havve’s eyes flickered. “SERIOUSLY.”

“It hurts!” Sung said, “I was– I tried to get it out, but I think I just lodged it in deeper.”

Havve looked down at the floor, spotted the tweezers Sung had likely dropped, and picked them up again. He dropped them in a small cup of rubbing alcohol on the counter, presumably what Sung had used to sanitize them before. Without further comment, he lifted Sung up to sit on the counter and started dabbing the wound clean with a facecloth.

“Ow,” Sung mumbled when the cloth touched the splinter. “Ow ow. Havve.”

“STOP COMPLAINING. I NEED TO CONCENTRATE.”

Sung let out a sigh, but did as he was asked regardless. He locked his gaze on to the tweezers when Havve grabbed them with his free hand, the other holding Sung’s hand steady.

“LOOK ELSEWHERE.”

Sung blinked. “But I have to make sure you’re–“

“I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING. LOOK AWAY.”

Another huff before Sung directed his gaze to the ceiling instead. Havve tried to work quickly, tried his best to ignore the string of ow’s that Sung let out, and he soon managed to get the splinter out without much trouble.

“SEE. IT WAS NOT THAT BAD.”

Sung was still looking away, and yelped in surprise when Havve poured a bit of the alcohol in his palm to disinfect it. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as the sting started to fade, and shifted his gaze to look down at his hand again.

“You need to work on your bedside manner, Havve.”


	3. order up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: coffee shop au  
character: sung  


Everyone knew it was a terrible idea for Sung to get a normal human job.

Everyone, that is, except for Sung himself.

His first mistake, naturally, was having the idea in the first place. His next mistake, and probably his worst, was the fake resume that made it seem as though he had any sort of clue what he was doing. He claimed he had years of experience as a barista, and somehow dragged Meouch and Phobos into posing as his references. At that point, they were mostly just curious to see how this was going to end.

It was his first day, first customer, and he was raring to go. 

“Good morning!” Sung greeted, chipper as ever. “What can I get you?”

The customer glanced up at the menu before they said, “Can I get a grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no-whip, mocha frappuccino?”

Sung’s expression fell, his brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m… sorry? I don’t speak Spanish.”


	4. be bop bop bodda bope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: road trip  
characters: sung & meouch  


It took weeks and weeks of work, but Meouch had finally done it: a 30-hour playlist. 500 songs. 126 different artists. At least 40 different genres. 

Sure, he’d accomplished quite a bit in his time, musically, but this was a whole new ballpark. The absolute perfect accompaniment for a long road trip, indisputably, undeniably. When Meouch hopped into the passenger’s seat, he went right for the aux cord, ready to go.

Sung had other plans.

His own phone was already plugged in, and he didn’t even seem to notice Meouch’s movement. It took his brain a good few seconds to process what he heard when Sung pressed play.

_I’M THE SCATMAN_

Defeated, he put his head in his hands.


	5. just a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sound  
characters: phobos & havve  


Setup for the show was going pretty well so far, but… well, something wasn’t quite right. Phobos just had that feeling, an inkling that something was off. And when he went to check the levels on his guitar, that something became immediately apparent.

He only got as far as plugging it in when what sounded like a minor explosion blasted through the venue. He was quick to pull the cable out again, leaving the amp in front of him buzzing with a low tone. 

When he looked back at his bandmates, two of them were on the floor– just sort of dealing with that, it seemed. Havve, the only one without ears, was just staring Phobos down like he was going to kill him.

At least, if anything, Havve was the best at understanding sign.

_“Sorry.”_


	6. small humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kids  
characters: meouch, havve & sung  


They considered it a successful all-ages show if they said ‘fuck’ less than ten times. It was a low standard, sure, but harder to reach than one might think. 

This time, they managed to get it down to only seven, since Sung saw so many kids up front and decided to omit the ‘fuck yeah’s at the end of Believe In Your Dreams. The crowd didn’t seem to mind all that much, however, and they left the stage that night feeling pretty proud of their accomplishments.

“COMMANDER.”

Meouch spun around, and jumped back when he realized how close Havve was.

“WHY WERE THE HUMANS SO SMALL THIS EVENING.”

Meouch blinked. “What, the kids?”

“THE AUDIENCE.”

“Yeah, the ones in the front row? They were kids. Like… children.” Havve still looked confused. “Y’know, like… young humans?”

“YOUNG HUMANS,” Havve echoed. “IF THEY ARE THAT YOUNG, WHY ARE THEY HERE.”

Meouch shrugged. “We played a lot earlier than we usually do,” he said. “Maybe their parents are fans.”

“WHY WOULD A HUMAN BRING THEIR TINY OFFSPRING TO AN EVENT LIKE THIS.”

“I dunno, man.” Meouch chuckled. “Do I look like I know anything about kids?”

“Is everything okay over here?” Sung chimed in, stepping in from behind Meouch. They weren’t sure how long he’d been listening in.

“HUMANS ARE ALREADY WEAK AS IS,” Havve continued, outright ignoring Sung. “THESE SO-CALLED ‘CHILDREN’S DELICATE LITTLE EARS ARE LIKELY NOT BUILT TO TOLERATE AN ENVIRONMENT OF THIS VOLUME.”

Sung chuckled and gave Havve a pat on the arm. “You sure talk a lot of shit about humans when evidence suggests you may have been one yourself.”


	7. zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sports  
characters: sung & meouch  


“Doc, do you want us to put up the guard rails so you stop throwin’ it into the gutter?”

Sung spun around to face Meouch just as the fourth consecutive zero appeared on his scoreboard. “Huh?”

“We can ask them to put up, like, barriers,” Meouch said, gesturing towards the lane. “So it won’t fall off to the sides.”

Sung furrowed his brow. “Why would I want that?”

“Wh– so you can score somethin’?”

“What do you mean, isn’t it like golf? You’re trying to avoid the pins?”

Meouch just put his face in his hands.


	8. coordinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: colors  
characters: meouch & phobos  


“You ever think about how weirdly color-coordinated we are?”

Phobos looked up from his guitar. It had been a while since he’d picked up the acoustic, but he’d been noodling with it all afternoon. Frankly, he hadn’t even noticed Meouch was sitting there until he spoke.

“Like, you, me, and Doc, we’ve all got the primary colors goin’ on with our suits,” Meouch continued. “I know Hogan’s an outlier, but he’s not exactly a colorful guy.”

Phobos shrugged. He hadn’t really thought about it before.

“I know the Doc wears yellow just ‘cause bright colors were a big thing back home or whatever, everyone dressed like that. I’ve got some blue goin’ on ‘cause it’s my favorite color. But what about you?”

Phobos tilted his head to the side. _I was royalty back home,_ he replied. _We all wore red._

Meouch blinked. “Wait… really?” he asked. “I thought the title was just, like… a formality thing.”

Is ‘Commander’ a formality?

“Well, no, but…” Meouch chuckled. “Shit, dude. Didn’t realize I was in the presence of such nobility. Am I s’posed to start callin’ you ‘Your Majesty’ and shit?”

_Please refrain._


	9. self centered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: time travel  
character: sung  


Sung didn’t like to fuck around.

Okay, well. In most aspects of life, he did. Fucking around was what made things interesting, what fueled the majority of his creative endeavors. But when it came to the more scientific parts of his life, he–

Well, no, fucking around also fueled most of his scientific endeavors. But despite all of the aforementioned fucking around, there was one thing he didn’t like to mess with: time travel.

Sure, every now and then he’d get into an argument with Havve and pop into the 80th century to do some astral yoga and chill out. He often ran errands in the near future in order to get ahold of materials that hadn’t quite been discovered yet. But he never, ever crossed his own timeline.

Well. Never on purpose, anyway. It still seemed to happen a lot.

One time, he caught his past self stealing the ship he kept for decades, and had to throw himself to the ground before he caught sight of him. He once ended up at one of his own shows, somehow, when he wanted to check out the music of Earth’s future. There was another time he walked by himself at a department store, flexing in the mirror.

He really needed to start keeping a log of where and when he traveled– but from what he’d seen, he never did get around to that.


	10. heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dark au  
characters: sung & havve  
warnings: implied violence

The heart was a delicate thing. In most species, anyway.

Sung wasn’t entirely sure what species this one was from, especially since it was mangled almost beyond recognition, with just enough left over for an experienced individual such as himself to identify it. He knew there was no salvaging it, so he cleaned up that mess pretty quickly before he got to work on a replacement.

He wasn’t sure how the cyborg had ended up in such an early time period, but he was well aware of the future trend of humans with cybernetic enhancements. He had a vague estimate as to when it could have been from, based on the way it was constructed, the materials used.. It was in pretty bad shape, sure, but he could still tell it was well-made.

Through his initial inspection, and after some searching around his lab, he came across what seemed like the perfect alternative– a drum machine. It was old, definitely old, but it still worked and that’s what mattered. He spent hours working with it, gutting it and reconstructing it, wiring it into what appeared to be the remains of the cyborg’s cardiovascular system.

Even Sung was surprised when he switched the machine on, and the body before him convulsed in response.

“Yes!” he cheered, out loud, to an otherwise empty room. In all seriousness, he wasn’t expecting any sort of success. It was more of an experiment than anything else, a way to occupy his time. But here it was, powering on, eyes glowing red, sitting up straight, lunging right for him–


	11. ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: whump  
characters: sung & meouch  
warnings: mild violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only a snippet, as i plan to turn it into a longer fic!

It was only supposed to be a pit stop; a quick detour on the way to their next mission.

They let their guard down, which, in hindsight, was incredibly foolish. Even if a planet seemed safe, peaceful, and untouched by Boredom, there was always a risk. Unfortunately, the one time they didn’t account for that risk, it came back to bite them. Hard.

While most of the crew stayed on the ship for maintenance, Sung and Meouch went a little ways out to explore. They promised to alert the others if they came across anything of interest, but so far, it didn’t look like much. Some abandoned buildings, some unrecognizable flora, a few especially big rocks. Pretty standard for a visit to a new planet, nothing spectacular.

What wasn’t standard, however, was the cry Meouch heard in the distance. He and Sung had separated a ways back to investigate what interested them, but as Meouch bolted towards the source of the sound, he was kicking himself for making such a rookie mistake.

By the time he arrived at the scene, Sung was sprawled out on the ground, his back bent over a rock at what looked like a pretty painful angle. His helmet was off, discarded off to the side, all scratched up and dented. He was struggling where he lay, never one to go down without a fight, but he couldn’t seem to move from that spot. His eyes were wide at the sight of the black prism hovering above him.

Meouch had never seen it so close before.

Once the initial shock wore off, he tried to rush to Sung’s aid, but instead walked right into some sort of invisible force. He reached forward to try to push past it, ran all around Sung to try to find an opening, but nothing came of it. He was stuck, completely helpless, just a few feet away from his dying friend.

Unable to do anything else, Meouch simply watched. The dark shape morphed into more of a fog, and Sung gasped when it crawled its way into the core in his chest. His struggling became more and more frantic before it stopped altogether, and his body went limp.

The fog seeped out from Sung’s chest, reformed into its prismatic shape, and promptly disappeared.


	12. sleep mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dreams  
characters: sung & havve

“Hey… Havve?”

Havve turned away from the TV to look at Sung, eyes flickering. Sung was sitting on the floor nearby, elbows resting on the coffee table, chin in his hands.

“Do you ever dream?” Sung asked.

“WHAT.”

“You know, like… when you go into sleep mode. Do you dream?”

Havve tilted his head slightly. “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ‘SLEEP MODE’ MEANS. I AM EFFECTIVELY POWERED DOWN, SAVE FOR THE SOURCES THAT SUSTAIN MY VITAL ORGANS.”

Sung furrowed his brow. “The brain is a vital organ, Havve.”

Havve turned back to face the screen. “DEBATABLE.”

“…So you don’t dream, then?”

Reluctantly, Havve looked at Sung again. Sung was looking a little sad; sort of pathetic, really. “I DO NOT.”

Sung nodded slowly, looking just a bit sadder. Then, within a moment, his face lit up again. “Would you want to?”

“NOT ESPECIALLY.”

Sung didn’t seem to hear him, already standing up and starting in the direction of his lab. “Sweet! I’ll get started on the upgrade right now.”


	13. feels wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: feelings  
character: sung

For his entire life, Sung had been taught to keep a journal. It was pretty much essential for his health, like a daily check-up of sorts.

On days he didn’t feel like writing a full entry, he’d start by listing out the major feelings he recalled feeling that day, in the order he felt them. Then, he’d write out some of the notable things he did, and link their corresponding emotions.

_
  * Woke up - optimistic 
  * Went for a walk - energized 
  * Got to work on Havve’s upgrade - focused 
  * Found a bug, resolved it quickly - perplexed, concerned, relieved 
  * Had a nice talk about our time together before the band assembled - sentimental 
_

_  
_It wasn’t anything pretty or poetic, like some of his longer entries– but it served its purpose, and that’s what mattered.


	14. bremen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fairytale  
characters: sung & meouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's the picture sung is looking at for context!](https://natpacker.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Statue-Of-The-Town-Musicians-Of-Bremen-e1465213016376.jpg)

“…What am I lookin’ at, exactly?”

“It’s us,” Sung replied, pointing to the picture on his screen. It was a statue of four animals standing atop each other, creating a tower. “See, look. I’m the hen, ‘cause I’m the frontman, the smallest, and also the loudest. Phobos is the cat, ‘cause he keeps to himself, but he’s very loving when the situation calls for it. You’re the dog ‘cause you’re fiercely loyal and protective, and then Havve is the donkey ‘cause he’s our foundation, he keeps us all together.”

Meouch furrowed his brow, just staring between the picture and Sung. “The fuck are you on about, Doc?”

“It’s a story!” Sung said, “Listen.” He turned his laptop back around so that he could see the screen, and started reading aloud: _“In the story, a donkey, a dog, a cat, and a hen, all past their prime years in life and usefulness on their respective farms, were soon to be discarded or mistreated by their masters. One by one, they leave their homes and set out together. They decide to go to Bremen, known for its freedom, to live without owners and become musicians there.”[¹]_

Meouch blinked. “So… you’re calling us old, useless farm animals?”

“No! Not like that.” Sung chuckled. “Listen, I just came across it and thought it was interesting. You know, we all lived good lives before all this, and by the time we found each other, we didn’t have anywhere else to go. But we came here together and made a new life for ourselves as musicians. Know what I mean?”

Meouch took a moment to think about that, then shrugged in response. “I guess,” he said. “But how come Phobos is the cat and not me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [¹] [Town Musicians of Bremen - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Town_Musicians_of_Bremen#Plot)


	15. beginner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first time  
character: meouch

Meouch’s first bass guitar was blue.

It was a gift from his mother; she’d been saving up for it ever since he’d pointed it out in a store window months before. He’d been talking about it nonstop since, about how much he’d like to play it, and he’d even been researching how to do so. But he still didn’t suspect a thing.

When his mother gave it to him for his fourteenth birthday, he nearly cried– nearly, because he knew it would worry her if he actually did. She helped him get the strap over his shoulder, and once he got the hang of positioning his hands, he managed to play a scale. It was slow, wobbly, and the frets were buzzing like nobody’s business, but she couldn’t have been more proud of him.


	16. ride or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soulmates  
characters: sung & havve

Sung and Havve had a special sort of bond; one that only bringing someone back from the dead could create.

On one hand, Sung was pretty trusting. He liked to get close to people, get to know them, and he had a lot of love to give. On the other hand, there were a lot of parts of his life he didn’t like to share with… well, anyone, really. But Havve? He knew all about it.

See, Havve didn’t care about a lot of things. No one really knew what kind of person he was before Sung brought him back, but the Havve they did know was cold and detached. He considered most people around him to be no more than trivial annoyances, and he wasn’t afraid to vocalize those feelings.

But… some part of him, deep down, cared about Sung. And neither of them were entirely sure why.

Perhaps it was just the circumstances under which they’d met. For a while, Sung thought Havve’s loyalty was just a matter of obligation, as if he felt he owed a debt the person who saved his life. But it seemed to go deeper than that, somehow. For the entire time they’d known each other, Havve was ride or die for Sung, and Sung had gladly reciprocated that.

To others, their relationship may have seemed strange; unlikely. But to them, it made perfect sense.


	17. whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: accidental baby acquisition  
character: phobos

The band didn’t hold people’s children for photos. It was just their policy. It didn’t come up often, but they felt it had to be addressed after one incident in particular.

They’d played a show outside for a festival, a very family-oriented affair. It wasn’t their usual scene in the slightest, but they had fun with it anyway. They were enjoying their time after the show, selling their merch and giving kids high fives. Phobos specifically was having a lovely time taking pictures with families, even when someone passed him a baby and he didn’t entirely trust his ability to hold it properly.

Turned out, it wasn’t Phobos who shouldn’t be trusted, because when he turned around to hand the baby back, their parents were nowhere to be seen.


	18. a haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: poetry

when will you shave, sir?

nasty face caterpillar

i miss baby sung


	19. lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mythology  
character: sung

They didn’t exactly hide the fact that they were aliens, but it wasn’t really an issue. No matter what they said, people weren’t going to believe them.

Therefore, they liked to have a little fun when it came to answering questions about their origins.

For example, Sung didn’t actually have a doctorate in experimental high kicks– it was a master’s degree. He was working towards a doctorate, but he had to put a pause on that when they settled on Earth, since he couldn’t seem to find a school that offered it. Of course, his bandmates gave him a hard time about this, mostly because he was withholding the multitude of topics he did have doctorates in. For whatever reason, he found it fucking hilarious.


	20. red-orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: weird  
characters: sung & meouch

It was a nice, quiet afternoon. Sung was finally taking a break from his work in favor of preparing a nice lunch for himself. He even considered turning on some music to fill some of the silence, until–

“Fuck!”

Sung dropped his spatula at the sound, turning his head to face the direction of Meouch’s room. “Commander?” he called, “Are you alright?”

It was only moments later when Meouch came storming out of his room, holding his bass. “No, I’m not okay. This fuckin’ thing shocked me.”

Sung furrowed his brow. “What? What happened?”

Meouch turned the instrument around to reveal the open panel in the body. “I was tryin’ to replace one of the wires in the back, and when I plugged it in again, it fuckin’ shocked me!”

“Lemme see,” Sung said. Meouch held the body up to him, and he took a moment to inspect the mess of wires in there. “Well, I’m sure these wires are color-coded specifically for this reason,” he said. “Look, see? This one’s in the wrong port.”

Meouch looked down at the wire in Sung’s hand, an orange one connected to a red port. “…Those are the same color,” he said.

“What?”

“The port and the wire, they’re the same goddamn color. There’s two orange ones, that must be why I fucked it up.”

Sung shook his head. “The wire’s orange, the port is red.”

“…What?” Meouch lowered his head to get a closer look. “They’re both orange.”

“Meouch, I wouldn’t lie to you about something so trivial,” Sung said with a chuckle. He disconnected the orange wire, and switched it out with the red one. “There you go. Try it now.”

Meouch just huffed before he turned and headed back to his room. Moments later, Sung heard the distinct sound of an open E string, coupled with a groan from Meouch.


	21. purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hope  
character: sung  
warning: death mention

When everything came crumbling down around him, it was difficult for Sung to see any sort of future for himself.

He’d accepted his death, he’d come to terms with it before it had even happened. But once he came back, heart beating, lungs breathing… he didn’t know what to do. For months on end, all of his attention had been focused in on a cure. And now that the exact thing he was fighting against had taken everyone out, was there really a point anymore?

Decidedly not.

Contrary to what he’d tell his friends in the future, it wasn’t hope that got him out of there. Not in the slightest. He left purely out of necessity, out of a desire to do something other than live in a never-ending death/revival loop. He chose his destination entirely at random, and everything that happened after that was solely by chance.


	22. overheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: summer  
characters: sung, meouch, havve & phobos

Touring in the summer was… rough. While it was a smarter business move, as a lot more people were available to go to their shows, their usual outfits were not at all built to withstand Earth’s summer sun.

The staff told them the venue would be air conditioned, and that everyone in the crowd would have unlimited access to water. The latter worked out just fine, judging by the water jugs and cups stationed all around the room. The former, however… not so much.

About three quarters of the way through their set, the cool air blowing on them suddenly stopped. Meouch was the first to notice, since it had been blowing feathers out of his mane all night. Sung, however, was still going ham, dancing and kicking around like nothing had changed.

Meouch knew for a fact he would have to deal with the aftermath of that.

Somehow, after their third encore, Sung was still going. In fact, it was only when they finally made it backstage that he stopped– right there, on the floor, with no warning. All three of his bandmates rushed to his aid, but the moment he came to, he shooed them away.

“Goodness, don’t you know not to crowd someone who’s just passed out?” he asked. “I thought we went over this in first aid training. Were you not paying attention?”

“Oh, we’re the ones not payin’ attention,” Meouch grumbled. He handed Sung a bottle of water, and pressed the back of his hand to his cheek. “You’re really hot, Doc.”

Sung hummed as he uncapped the bottle. “I’m aware, Commander. It’s forty degrees outside, everyone is hot,” he said before he promptly started chugging down the water.

Meouch watched, almost impressed, as Sung gulped down nearly the entire bottle. “You… you _passed out,_ Doc.”

“Mm… did I?” Sung asked. “I’m likely going to do so again unless I cool down.”

“That’s what I’m try’na tell you,” Meouch said. He nodded towards Havve, who helped him lift Sung up off the ground. One of Sung’s arms went over Meouch’s shoulders, and the other went around Havve’s waist– at least he had the sense to avoid the spikes on his armor.

During the drive back, Sung wouldn’t stop complaining about the heat, so they just kept stripping layers off of him. By the time they made it to the hotel, he was down to his underwear, but still hot to the touch and flushed all over.

Naturally, getting back to their room inconspicuously was not an easy task.

Havve was, arguably, the strongest of the bunch, so he was tasked with actually transporting Sung. He had to cover him up, what with the core embedded in his chest and all; Sung ended up in some form of a koala hug, his face hidden against Havve’s neck.

They were lucky the lobby wasn’t too crowded at that time of night, but to the few concerned humans they came across, Meouch came up with some excuses:

“Yeah, our pal just got real drunk and passed out, but he’ll be fine.”

“He’s just wiped out after the, uh… comic con.”

“Oh, him? He’s just tired. And, uh, a nudist.”

None of those got _great_ reactions, but it got people off their case, and that’s all that mattered. 

When they got up to their room, Phobos grabbed the ice bucket and ran out into the hallway to fill it. Havve dropped Sung unceremoniously in the bathtub, and soon Phobos returned to start pouring ice inside. It was a lot of running back and forth, and a lot of the ice was just melting upon contact, but it seemed to be helping. Sung was still conscious, at least, so that was a good sign.

He stayed there until he was laying in a tub full of cool water, nearly coherent. The rest of them were still sitting there, waiting, watching. When Sung finally sat up, Meouch walked over to the tub and picked him up from under his arms.

“Alright, bud, time to stop hoggin’ the goddamn shower, this room smells like shit.”


	23. morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: death  
characters: havve & sung  
warning: death mention

Havve was dead when Sung found him, and his life before that had died along with him. When he woke up, it was as if he’d never lived as an organic being; the only parts of his past self that remained were his internal organs.

Havve, of course, didn’t mind this. He couldn’t miss a life he had no memory of. But for a while, it really bothered Sung. He’d be up at night, tossing and turning, thinking about everything Havve’s existence could have been. Was he ever fully human, or was he created by one? What was his personality like? Was he always so blunt, so cold? Or did he live a humble, kind life before he lost his heart?

Was it immoral of Sung to give him a new one?


	24. my hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: superheroes/villains  
character: havve

It wasn’t often that Havve went outside during the day, but Sung had sent him out on a walk to test his new battery. So, he found himself wandering about a local park, blissfully ignoring all the strange looks he received from the humans around him.

Although it was much harder to ignore the humans when one of them was touching him, tapping on his arm from behind.

He spun around, and had to lower his gaze significantly to actually look the woman in the eye. She had the general appearance of an adult, sure, but the top of her head reached just below his shoulders. To him, she was tiny.

“Excuse me, sir,” she said, “I hate to bother you, but my cat climbed up a tree, and he’s on a branch just out of my reach. Could you help me get him down?”

Havve looked back up, looked around him, and his eyes flickered when he caught sight of the cat in question. It was a little gray cat in a harness, cowering at the end of a tree branch, the leash hanging down below it.

Eh, fuck it.

Without a word, Havve walked over to the tree and reached up towards the cat. This only seemed to freak it out more, but it was effectively immobilized, so Havve grabbed it anyway. He was unusually gentle as he lifted the cat off the branch, although he had to use a bit of force to dislodge its claws from the wood. When he handed the cat back over to its owner, she looked like she was about to cry.

“My hero!” she said, “Thank you so much.”


	25. achoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: flowers  
characters: sung & phobos

Sung rubbed his eyes as he entered the living room, grumbling under his breath. Phobos was sitting on the couch, and immediately noticed this.

_Is something wrong?_ he asked.

“I dunno,” Sung said, shaking his head. “My eyes feel all scratchy. I’d normally say it’s because I’ve been staring down at my desk for too long, but I’m pretty sure I was only down there for a couple hours.” He sniffled, and opened his mouth to speak again– right before an alarmingly powerful sneeze nearly knocked him over.

Phobos jumped at the sound and stood up, immediately concerned. _Are you alright?_

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Sung said, looking around the room. “I don’t think I’m getting sick, that wouldn’t make any sense. I don’t–” He furrowed his brow when his gaze landed on the coffee table, where a purple flower stood in a vase full of water. “What’s that?”

Phobos followed his gaze. _It’s a crocus,_ he explained, _Meouch brought them home for me earlier today. The rest of the bouquet is in the kitchen._

Sung furrowed his brow. “That’s sweet and all, but I’m not going to get anything done if there are flowers just… pollinating everywhere.” 


	26. of the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wedding  
characters: sung & computer wife

Just because Sung didn’t understand the concept of marriage didn’t mean he couldn’t celebrate it. And just because one of the brides technically used to be his own wife didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy for her.

He knew he was supposed to be looking straight forward as he walked Cynthia down the aisle, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked absolutely stunning in her soft pink gown, one that matched the shade of his bow tie– it was her idea to coordinate them, but he was more than happy to go along with that plan.

It was hard to let her go, but not for the reasons one might think. He wasn’t upset about her new marriage; he wasn’t jealous. His relationship with Cynthia had never resembled a traditional husband and wife in any sense. What he felt that day was more of a paternal pride. He was beaming up at her when they stopped at the end of the aisle.

She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before she let go of his hand, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks as he stepped aside.


	27. birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: celebration  
characters: sung & friends

One day out of each year, Sung decided it was the whole band’s birthday.

None of their home planets worked on a standard Earth calendar, and that fact didn’t particularly bother most of them. Sung, however, cared immensely, and made a point to celebrate each of their rotations around the sun.

It was usually in the summer, he’d announce it at random– “Our birthday is next Wednesday!”– and they’d all just go along with it. They’d get each other gifts, and more often than not, they’d spend the night in and watch shitty old movies together. No one could remember exactly when it had started, but it had quickly become a beloved tradition.


	28. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: family  
warning: death mention

Before the band assembled, family was a touchy subject.

Each of their families were gone in one way or another; some dead, some forgotten. It wasn’t something any of them liked to dwell on, especially those who weren’t entirely sure of their whereabouts.

Despite some of the initial hostility, the band became a family of its own. Through thick and thin, they had each other’s backs. If any of them were at odds, they found a way to resolve it. It wasn’t always easy, but it was well worth it.


	29. cone-pensating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: height difference  
characters: sung & danny

Contrary to popular belief, Sung’s helmet wasn’t made that way to compensate for his height. It was simply what his parents had given him, and he’d been wearing it ever since. Being taller than all his bandmates when he wore it was just a plus.

Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes, it was an issue.

For example, they were playing a show, one of their biggest yet, with NSP. Since Brian was covering the synths for most of that song in particular, Sung just had fun with it, dancing around the stage as usual. He made sure to keep an eye out for his bandmates, though, so as not to crash into anything.

Unfortunately, his bandmates did not do the same.

Mid-verse, Danny whipped around– presumably to address Brian– and got a face full of Cone. He cursed as his hand went to hold his nose, and a couple others who noticed the collision did their best to keep the instrumentals going while he recovered.


	30. obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pining  
pairing: sung/danny

It took a long, long time for Danny to build up the courage to talk about his feelings.

Sure, he’d expressed his feelings before. He was very affectionate with Sung, and he made it pretty obvious that he was open to the idea of a relationship. The only problem was that Sung was like that with just about all his friends, so it left Danny to doubt any possible signs of reciprocation.

Of course Sung didn’t see him as anything other than a friend. He’d never mentioned any sort of relationships in the past, and as far as Danny knew, he’d never even shown the capacity to feel attracted to another person. He was just a really touchy-feely guy, and seemed to feel very strongly for his friends. That’s all.

However, that didn’t stop Danny from bringing it up eventually.

It was late at night, but they were still outside, lying on a blanket and stargazing. It was something they did quite often, usually in comfortable silence.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Well… you just did,” Sung said, a little smirk on his face. “But I’ll allow another.”

Danny scoffed, shaking his head. “Okay, have you ever had, like… a partner?” he asked. “A romantic partner, specifically.”

Sung furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Danny cleared his throat. He’d been expecting that sort of response. “You know, like… a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Gender-neutral-friend. A romantic commitment with someone you’re attracted to. Do you have any experience with that?”

Sung looked right at Danny then, his head tilted slightly. “Aren’t _you_ my boyfriend?”


	31. sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: there was only one bed  
characters: sung, meouch, phobos & havve

On tour, they always got one hotel room with two beds. Sung and Havve shared one bed, Phobos and Meouch shared the other. It was a tried and true system, they were all comfortable with it, and it didn’t need to change.

Except one time, some plans fell through, and they had to book a room at a particularly shitty motel. Either the receptionist at said motel was really bad at counting, or they didn’t have many vacancies that night, because they ended up in a tiny room with one singular bed. They didn’t want to go back and deal with the receptionist again; She was already suspicious of them, and at that point, they were just grateful they’d faked their humanness well enough to get a room in the first place.

Sung suggested that all four of them try to share it at the same time. Phobos suggested they work out a schedule, switch off in the middle of the night. Meouch joked that they should have the audience decide who gets it at the end of the show. Havve suggested they all fuck off and let him have it to himself.

The audience that night voted for Havve’s idea.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [over here](http://somethiingsintheair.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see what else i'm up to!


End file.
